


Spark of Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: Beni feels like she isn't good enough, Benylan, Benylan Bromance, Bromance, Ceylan is surprisingly comforting, F/M, Gen, Hopefully not too OOC, I'm Sorry, Implied Beni/Gen, Implied Beni/Guren, Implied Relationships, One Shot, This is probably rushed, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beni has trust issues after being left behind yet again, causing her to feel like she’s not good enough. Then she meets someone who actually manages to make her feel better with his enjoyable presence, and he gives Beni something to believe in. [This is mostly wishful thinking, I guess.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of Trust

Taking in the park’s soothing vistas, she felt her shoulders relax a little. Her turquoise eyes glided over the lush grass, enjoying the refreshing scent of freshly cut grass. Beni had recently taken a liking to the small everyday wonders, since she knew all of it would be gone sooner or later. It also kept her mind from wandering back to Quarton and Gen.

These small wonders of nature were pretty much the only thing that kept her going nowadays. Beni knew that it was bound to happen someday, although she secretly had hoped and believed that it wouldn’t. Somehow she had managed to let him down, and now she was left behind yet again. Not that it really mattered to her anymore.

The problem with people is that they keep letting you down. She had realized that a long time ago, but having Gen leave her, hurt her more than anything else ever had. When everything around her had been falling apart, the tall brunet with the clear red orbs had given her something to believe in, a reason to fight. In the end, he had ended up being just another let-down in a line of let-downs.

Blinking rapidly to see past the rim of warm wetness threatening to overspill her eyes, she cursed herself for not being able to control her emotions. Beni struggled hurriedly to her feet, weakly leaning against the tree behind her, wishing she was able to forget about the whole thing already.

Beni glanced up to see some children in the park, who were playing games and frolicking on the lush grass. Their faces lit up with enthusiasm as they shared a hearty laugh. At least, someone was having a good time. She allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction, wondering if she would be light-hearted enough to laugh genuinely at anything ever again.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shattered her thoughts like a hammer through glass, catching her attention. Beni focused her gaze on the boy standing in front of her, thoroughly taking in his looks.

What first caught her attention was the way his blue hair seemed to sway slightly with the wind, giving it a somewhat tousled look. A look of determination was present in his piercing blue eyes as Ceylan eyed her cautiously. That’s when she noticed that he was here alone, causing her to smirk faintly at him.

“What is Empress Bubblegum doing here?” the bluenette demanded, voice filled with impatience.

“Oh joy. It’s you,” Beni sighed heavily. “You’d think a girl would be able to spend some time in a park without getting confronted by boys like you.”

“The feeling’s mutual, Pinky,” Ceylan replied pointedly. “So, why’re you here?”

“Passing time,” the pink-haired girl answered casually, fiddling with her green handkerchief.

“Uh huh,” Ceylan nodded slowly, motioning for her to continue.

“Why’re you even talking to me?” Beni inquired, eyeing him suspiciously. “You’re not gonna trust me after all the times I’ve tricked you, right?”

“I don’t trust you,” he declared quickly, “I just wanna know who’s side you’re on. Now that Gen’s on our team, you know. That’s all.”

Beni flinched at the mention of Gen, blinking rapidly. Tilting his head slightly to the side, a look of genuine confusion spread across Ceylan’s face. The bluenette studied her face for a while, contemplating what caused her odd behaviour.

“You okay?” he asked questioningly, not sure what to make of this weird situation.

“Do I look okay?” Beni questioned sarcastically, sliding down against the tree behind her.

“Hey! I’m actually trying to help you here!” Ceylan instinctively mirrored her actions. “I could’ve just left you here all alone, but I didn’t for some reason. You know that my friends are gonna freak, if they find out that I’ve been hanging with the person who tricked us. So make my time worth it, would you?”

“Boys will be boys,” she sighed with annoyance, turning to carefully eye the boy sitting next to her.

Just like Gen, she had done research on all of the boys too. Beni knew that Ceylan was well-known for being a friendly, goofy and outgoing practical joker. Even though, he could be surprisingly cautious when needed to be. There was more to him than just that though. Short-tempered and self-conscious were two words that profiled the blue-haired boy’s character as well. He was definitely noted for being very defensive when insulted by others. His undying love for lime parfait had also made it to Beni’s list over the Tenkai Knights’ strengths and weaknesses.

Upon realizing that she had been staring into Ceylan’s piercing blue orbs for who knows how long, she shook her head out of embarrassment. His eyes were filled with genuine concern, which was pretty hilarious, considering how he didn’t trust her at all. Beni heaved a sigh, before making yet another important decision on impulse.

“Do you know what feeling like you’re not good enough is like?” she spoke softly, closing her eyes.

Waiting patiently for him to say something, the girl pondered why she was opening up to a guy who barely knew her. Especially, since she was aware of the risk of possibly being let down by yet another person. Yet, for some reason, she was indeed intending on telling the blue-haired boy about almost everything.

“Why?” he finally spoke, uncertainty clearly present in his voice.

“That’s how I feel right now. How I feel most of the time actually,” Beni voiced quietly, feeling his blue orbs on her.

“Oh,” Ceylan replied in an appealing whisper. “I, uh, you know.. I feel you?”

“That’s why Gen left me behind, you know,” she continued, ignoring Ceylan’s vague reply. “‘Cause I wasn’t ready for something bigger, to move on. Apparently, all boys are ready to drop the dead weight, when necessarily.”

“Look, Bubblegum, I don’t think that’s why,” he commented casually. “And all boys aren’t that bad.”

“Then what do you think exactly?” Beni demanded impatiently, opening her eyes to glare angrily at him.

“Aw, don’t do that. You don’t want your pretty face stuck like that, right?” the bluenette teased gently. “It’d be a shame, but, hey, it’s the inside that matters.”

“Why can’t boys just answer the question?” she deadpanned, smiling slightly at the jovial boy.

“Duh! We’re boys,” Ceylan played along jokingly, earning weird looks from the other people in the park. “We only care about sports, and we treat girls like objects! That’s all there is to us. No brains, just muscles! Oh yeaaah! SPORTS!”

Both of them were laughing pretty hard by now. The laughing had triggered coughing fits from both of them, earning even more funny looks from the people in the park. Somehow, Ceylan had managed to lighten up her mood. She had no idea how or why, but he did. When their chuckling subsided, the bluenette nudged her in the ribs.

“But in all seriousness. Listen now, ‘cause I won’t repeat this later. You’re definitely good enough, okay? Maybe even better than me sometimes… And that’s a compliment, let me tell you. Anyway, you’re not all that bad, I guess. You know, for a girl,” he grinned cheekily. “Don’t know if I trust you just yet, but just know that our team is open for you. If you want to join, we’ll let you join. I think. Maybe… I don’t know. I’ll have to ask Guren.”

“I suppose you’re not that bad either, you know, for a guy with a liking for terrible jokes and bad puns,” Beni retorted immediately, nudging him playfully in the ribs. “Oh? You have to ask your boyfriend about that kind of stuff? I thought you were the guy.”

“My jokes are hilarious, and you know it,” Ceylan chuckled light-heartedly, winking at her knowingly. “He’s not my boyfriend, but he is your ex.”

“We weren’t a couple!” she exclaimed defensively, reddening slightly.

“If you say so, Bubblegum,” he replied dramatically, jumping to his feet. “He’ll probably be very happy to have you on our team, you know, since you’re _not_ his ex. Just, you know, no more tricks?”

“No more tricks,” Beni promised, smiling at the boy standing in front of her.

Slowly, she struggled to her feet as well. Upon realizing that she actually was a little taller than Ceylan, she smirked at him. The blue-haired boy raised his eyebrows at her, challenging her to explain why she was looking so mischievously happy at the moment.

“I’m taller than you,” she remarked teasingly, ruffling Ceylan’s hair. His tousled, blue hair was soft enough to remind her of a puppy’s fur. Beni continued to stroke his hair as he started to stride away from her, but she was following him.

“Whatever,” he whined jokingly. “Stop touching my hair!”

“But it’s like touching a puppy!” Beni explained, although her voice was filled with humour as she continued to playfully mess with his hair.

“Stop it, Bubblegum! It’s _‘pawful’_!” Ceylan grinned cheekily. “Wanna go get some _‘woofles’_ at the mall?”

“Sure,” she chuckled happily as the two of them started walking.

Beni learned something new about Ceylan that day, because she had no idea that he was capable of changing her mood like that. Whether he was manipulating her or actually caring about her well-being, she didn’t know. Either way, it gave her something new to believe in. Hopefully, she would not be left behind or disappointed this time. Maybe boys weren’t all that bad after all?


End file.
